With the Greatest of Expectations
by Kristonio
Summary: More lies behind the family history of Bennet than meets the eye. When Fitzwilliam Darcy makes their acquaintance and feels himself drawn to the elusive Elizabeth, he finds that his desire for her is thwarted by the secrecy surrounding Longbourn estate.
1. Chapters 1 through 4

Blurb: More lies behind the family history of Bennet than meets the eye. When Fitzwilliam Darcy makes their acquaintance and feels himself drawn to the elusive Elizabeth, he finds that his desire for her is thwarted by the secrecy surrounding Longbourn estate.

With the Greatest of Expectations

Prologue

_1792_

In the darkness of an old wood paneled library with low broad beams running the length of the ceiling sat one lonely occupant, his chin resting upon one hand staring absently at the shadows that danced about the room from the light of a candle on his desk. The man had a sage appearance about him, spectacles sitting low on his nose and premature grey tufting the sides of his hair, all of which was pulled back from his face and tied at the nape of his neck by a single black ribbon; however his smooth complexion marred only by worried lines about his brow revealed that he was a man who had not yet seen his thirty-fifth year. The clock on the far mantle proclaimed the hour to be one in the morning, and so the thoughtful man gave a small start of surprise when his secret ruminations were interrupted by a soft tap at his study door.

"Enter." He answered in a firm but quiet voice.

"Thomas, I know my love of scholarship quite rivals your own, but I have never felt compelled to continue my studies through the night," spoke a middle-aged woman of noble proportions standing in the doorway, who even despite her warm dressing gown and sensible white cap tied under her chin, held her figure with such elegance that no one could but marvel at her obvious gentility and good breeding.

"Ah, Mary, do come in." The man gestured to a somewhat worn upholstered chair on the other side of his desk, and gathering his composure about himself flashed the woman a small familiar smile and in a sardonic voice said, "I must admit that while I usually find Virgil quite absorbing, you certainly do not find me here laboring over Latin poetry tonight."

As the woman settled herself comfortably in the chair the man continued, "I was merely woolgathering my dear sister."

"I suppose I should be able to guess the direction of your thoughts," she paused thoughtfully before continuing, "I assure you Elizabeth has never been far from my mind these past few months either. I miss her too dear brother," spoke the elder woman delicately although her gaze seemed to intensify as she studied her younger sibling, reading his reaction closely to her words.

Thomas' hand clenched for a brief moment when he heard the name of their other sister, recently deceased, but while his face tightened with pain, he kept control of his emotions and said, "Yes, so will we all. I was thinking before you entered how fortuitous not only that we named little Lizzie for her aunt but that she is growing to resemble her more each day. Better than any portrait to have her memory preserved in my small imp of a daughter."

"Yes," smiled Mary with some irony, "she certainly follows her brother's lead in and out of mischief; very similar to another brother and sister from my own memories."

There was another brief pause as the two siblings sat together, their minds flitting back and forth between the distant past and the joys and pains of the present.

"Thomas," Mary spoke again, with some determination in her voice, having made the resolve to speak to her brother on a subject of some seriousness, "You know I leave in a sennight and return to Ferndale Manor. But I cannot help but notice dear the poor state of affairs here at Longbourn…"

"Ahem..whatever do you mean my dear?" Thomas Bennet asked with a wooden expression.

"Now you know I do not mean to set up your back Thomas, but really, I have seen you all too often retreating to the comfort of father's old study here and ruminating on the past or losing yourself in your books instead of taking a…well frankly a firmer hand with the estate and with Fanny and the children."

Thomas Bennet seemed to stiffen even more in the face of his elder sister's accusations and piercing glance.

"Really Mary, must you meddle here, I would have thought you would have been well enough occupied with your own establishment to tend and your Society meetings…"

"Now there's no need to be spiteful Thomas! If dear Elizabeth were still here I know she would agree with me. As always, you find it easier to disengage from your more troublesome responsibilities and I for one have had enough of it. I have spent two months here and it has been sufficient to convince me that all of Father's hard work and investing in this land has been allowed to remain stagnant instead of you making new improvements. Would you hand Longbourne over to Philip in poorer condition than 'twas given to you?"

Thomas Bennet sat brooding over his sister's words, the stiffness gone from his posture but a look of obstinancy still about his face. Mary, on the other hand had summoned up all the powers of her noble person and continued to gently, yet firmly rake down her younger brother as if he were still in shortcoats and she, ten years his senior, once again a young gentlewoman of both great fashion and intellect.

Mary folded her shapely hands in her lap, but leaned slightly forward as she came to the more delicate topic which had been on the tip of her tongue for many a day.

"But perhaps more imperative at the moment….well you cannot pretend that you do not notice that while engaging and lively…Fanny lacks the awareness to see how her high spirits often lead her astray both in society and here at home."

"Yes, you need not tell me sister, I married a very pretty widgeon." Thomas said with a slight hint of bitterness.

Mary sat up even straighter, her mouth stretching out to a very severe line.

"So you say Thomas, but I think the point of the matter is rather she is used to the strict guidance with which her father ruled over their family. You do her a disservice if you offer her no similar structure. While I lament in general how many an overbearing husband feels it his duty to control and mold a pliant wife, I think in this case you are currently neglecting a young woman of little education or experience to make do with what small understanding she has. She is under your protection Thomas! Give her the benefit of your wisdom. Even if you cannot respect her for her mind, she is certainly a wonderful housekeeper, a generous hostess, and has the makings of a most devoted mother. Give Philip, Jane, and Elizabeth parents that they might depend upon."

"As always," Thomas Bennet gasped from the force of his emotions, "your observations are painfully accurate. However, I cannot help but note your, dare I say, hypocrisy in freely offering advice on matrimony when you yourself would not accept counsel of any kind." Thomas replied with a fierce glance at his elder sister.

Mary winced in pain, but rallied quickly. "Touche, you've certainly pinked me. However, that does not change your situation Thomas. I have the greatest expectations for all my nephews and nieces, even now with the family's loss of Elizabeth, and I take my responsibilities as aunt seriously. I hope you endeavor to do the same."

Mary stood up, shaking out the folds in her generous dressing down and turned to leave the room.

"Mary!" Thomas cried out suddenly. His elder sister turned back for a moment.

With some difficulty Thomas choked out, "You…You are right of course. I have been far too lax here. Little Lizzie comes in search of me here several times a day…..I should be spending more time outside of this study….with all of them."

Mary's face softened in affection. "Oh Thomas…let us be cheerful again! Elizabeth would not want us all brooding and fighting. We must take care of each other, and all of us be strong for her little son as well….Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight Mary." Thomas returned this time with a genuine if still pensive smile.

Chapter 1

_1810_

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley Estate in Derbyshire county, a tall man of athletic build, who though eschewed the extreme trappings of the fashionable life of the _haut ton_ was still a man of wide acquaintance and good reputation about Town, having all the benefits of family, fortune, and moderate skill in sport so glorified by the formidable Corinthian set. However, on an October day riding across a field in Hertfordshire, his mind was neither preoccupied with any future hunting prospects, promising prize-fights in the surrounding country-side, or even with the admirable gait of his fine-stepping example of superior horse-flesh. Instead, his jaw clenched and his eyes clouded over in memory of a younger sister's countenance cast down in shame and devastation.

"Darcy! I say old chap are you even attending?" Charles Bingley addressed his friend with a curious expression on his face.

"Hmm? Beg pardon Bingley I'm afraid I wasn't." Darcy took quick stock of the scene and realized with some surprise that his dark thoughts had so clouded his mind that he didn't even remember the pair pulling up their mounts to stop and survey the countryside from a small hillock on a north-east corner of the Netherfield property.

"Well," continued the ever unflappable Bingley, not daunted by his friend's peculiar mood, "I was merely openly admiring the countryside from this vantage point and asked what you thought of the place overall now that we've seen it."

Darcy, though his concerns still remained chiefly back in London with a sad young fifteen year old girl, certainly possessed acuteness of mind and no aspect of the property's situation and condition had escaped his notice.

"If you are hoping to hear my advice on what you should do with it I would as soon say you would be better off without such a ramshackle place," he replied in his usual serious timbre.

"No! Surely you exaggerate my good man! I admit the previous tenants and the owner have done little to improve the place, but the house is well-proportioned and certainly in decent enough shape. Of course I must rely on your judgment in assessing the fields…"

"And I say they are certainly not worth your investment. They would require more capital than you possess to turn the place about to a healthy profit." Darcy replied in frankness. A sideways glance at his friend's obvious disappointment however prompted him to say, "But I see no reason why you should not sign a twelvemonth lease on the place. If you fancy to turn yourself into a respectable farmer this estate is well-enough suited for introducing you to its practice."

"Ha! I thought as much Darcy!" Bingley declared, all his exuberance and optimism returning and lighting his face with its natural glow. "And I do not completely agree that the fields are so very bad. Why my solicitor informed me that the previous tenants with some time and care yielded an average harvest last year…"

Casting his glance about the pretty panorama before him, Darcy's eye alighted past the Netherfield property line on a charming wood that extended on both sides of a country lane and ended in the distance in a very handsome pasture of sheep tended by what appeared to be a successful tenant farmer.

"Bingley, who are your new neighbors? If you would take your first lesson in farming I would advise you to consult whoever manages the property to your East for it appears to me to be a thriving community.

"Oh! So you have noticed it as well! Well when I was touring the place last week, the local solicitor informed me upon my inquiry that the woods next to this field on this side of the road belong to a family called Bennet as part of Longbourn Estate. I believe they are of some status in the vicinity for I was informed that the property lines are quite long-standing, pre-dating Netherfield by at least two hundred years."

"You astonish me Bingley. I never thought your memory so good that you could recall so much local history in a week." Darcy replied dryly glancing at his friend.

"Ahem, yes well…Perhaps I recalled it to mind because the local solicitor, a helpful if a somewhat loquacious fellow also mentioned that there are two Bennet sisters reported to be the handsomest girls this side of Hertfordshire," Bingley replied, a delicate blush gracing his cheeks even while he maintained a wide, if sheepish grin.

Darcy smiled in return at his jovial friend. "Admirable Bingley, and I am sure at the next assembly you might foster conversation between yourself and the Miss Bennets with the subject of new developments in agriculture…."

Bingley laughed good-naturedly as the two wheeled their horses about and rode back to the house so that they might settle the lease of Netherfield for the year.

Several days later, Darcy hurried from the Netherfield house back again towards the stables, desperate for time alone for reflection. Only the day before, Darcy had arrived back from his London townhouse after staying only one night so that he might visit with his sister while Bingley escorted his two sisters and brother-in-law from Town to his leased estate.

After a quick word with the groom, Darcy hurled himself into the saddle and quickly reined his mount across several fields and to a moderately traveled road on the other side of the property. As he wandered aimlessly about the countryside he thought grimly about his interview with Georgiana.

No one in creation had been gifted with so amiable and loving a sister as had Fitzwilliam Darcy, but he felt all the weight of responsibility as her guardian resting heavily upon his shoulders as he thought back to her listless answers to his inquiries after her health and state of mind. She was a delicate creature, of deep sensibilities, who required reassurance from those she loved and trusted. And now….and now, he thought darkly, two of those she _had _trusted, whom she admired and confided in, shattered her perception and left her hurt and bewildered. How could he give her back that trust and confidence? How could he assure her that although she might have been grossly imposed upon, that she might always rely on her dear family for support.

As Darcy rounded a bend in the road, he looked with startled eyes upon a very old house proudly standing upon a small hill in the distance, large trees and several old English-style gardens gracing the front lawn. While it looked very well maintained, he noticed that the architecture was at least two hundred years old. It was a very handsome house, but was far from uniform, seemingly a small Tudor façade remaining with latter additions made in a Palladian style.

Unexpectedly, from a large copse of trees at one edge of the lawn, a young woman on horseback burst into view galloping gaily toward what Darcy assumed were the stables on the other side of the house. He could not see her in detail because of the distance, but he noticed no one escorting her. In a rush, the curiosity he felt for the unusual house and its occupants fled in the wake of his own black mood and worries. With a final glance back at the woman, he turned his horse about abruptly and hoped darkly that the woman's father or husband would scold her severely for gallivanting all about the countryside with no groom beside her, for Darcy certainly knew the cost of neglecting one's duties towards females under one's care. To his deep satisfaction, he saw grey clouds move in from the horizon, ominously threatening to ruin the autumnal afternoon of cheerful sunshine.

A fortnight later saw Darcy and Bingley downstairs in one of the house's sitting rooms, dressed in fine evening wear awaiting Bingley's two sisters to emerge from their own _toilette _that the whole party might depart for an assembly in the local town of Meryton.

"I say I do hope the ladies might be ready to depart soon, I am all anticipation to make the acquaintance of my new neighbors!" exclaimed Bingley all smiles and inherent enthusiasm.

While Darcy's frame of mind was not what one would call cheerful, he could not help but smile in return to his friend while offering, "You seem quite eager to take on the role of friendly country squire. I wish you joy my friend." Darcy's voice was sardonic, but his jovial friend Bingley merely laughed in response, being quite used indeed to his companion's droll sense of humor.

"Country squire! Heaven forbid you become anything so dreadfully flat my dear Charles!" exclaimed Caroline Bingley, as fine as a five-pence in the latest mode from Town as she entered the parlor, a stunning vision in green satin and gold lace overlay, her hair intricately bound on her head with matching green and gold ribbons woven throughout. While not quite handsome, she was a fashionable young woman not yet one and twenty. But whatever gifts she possessed of youth and education at a select seminary, they were quite marred, at least in Darcy's opinion, by affectation and artfulness of manner. He could respect her quick and shrewd mind, but he could not like her for her carefully constructed façade which concealed nothing but a character fixed in utter selfishness.

A step behind Caroline, the elder Bingley sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst entered as well to find her brother and Mr. Darcy politely standing upon their arrival, and her own indolent husband reclining comfortably asleep upon a couch.

"Ah! Ladies you look magnificent as always! I pray you won't find it too flat indeed for your dear brother to squire you to the local assembly." Bingley replied with enthusiasm, enjoying very much his game of country gentleman.

"Yes, yes Charles if we must go let it be done," Caroline replied with a studied languid air. "Mr. Darcy, are you also equally anticipating the delights the evening has in store for us all?"

"Hmm yes indeed Miss Bingley, with the greatest of expectations." Darcy replied with just a hint of irony, thinking it best to retreat back a little into his reserve, for Caroline with so little encouragement was already offering him a smile of familiarity and open invitation to commiserate with her on the evils of so rural a neighborhood.

Chapter 2

A half hour later, the Bingley chaise let down its occupants outside of a humble assembly room in the middle of the quaint town of Meryton. Miss Bingley's expression told the tale of barely concealed hauteur, but Darcy felt instead all the discomfort of being such a public object of curiosity to so many.

He was right to dread it. As the whole party was announced a general hush fell over the room as the party-goers took in a first impression of the much-talked about new neighbors. As they made their way toward an hospitable rustic gentleman, a Sir Lucas and host of the general festivities, Darcy caught snippets of some of the conversations around him.

"…what fine gentlemen…Where did you say they hailed from?"

"Ohhh I wish I knew the name of her modiste!"

"Here for the sport you say? Well seems a demmed silly notion to me, they should be at a snug little box in Leicestershire not here in Meryton!"

"Well she is quite _a la mode_ but I don't think her _so _very pretty. Certainly nothing to our dear Miss Bennets…."

Darcy was vaguely aware of being presented to the congenial Sir Lucas, whose conversation was sadly limited in scope, but he made every pain to welcome Bingley's whole party and set them quite at their ease. After the introductions had all been preformed he was quick to usher Bingley and the rest of the guests over to a small group of ladies standing off to the side near the refreshment table, the women being grouped together in conversation as it was between dances.

"Mr. Bingley I simply must present you to a few of your new neighbors here! I hope you have come tonight in search of lively company for I wish to make you known to both my daughter Miss Charlotte Lucas and her principle friends, the estimable Miss Bennets and their mother Mrs. Bennet. Come come sir you must meet Meryton's finest!"

"It would be my delight Sir Lucas, I certainly hope to make myself agreeable to all of the residents here in gratitude for the warm welcome I have received."

Darcy somewhat reluctantly hung a bit back from the host and his friend, desiring to be an observer in the events that would play out rather than forced to perform the social niceties he found so taxing. As his gaze descended upon the group of ladies that Sir Lucas indicated with a wave of his hand, Darcy was the first to evaluate the local beauties for himself….and he admitted privately to himself that they did indeed present a magnificent picture.

Affable Bingley did his duties to all the young ladies clustered there, soliciting a plain and staid woman a little older than the others, Miss Lucas, for the next dance, but spent the majority of his time making conversation with a true diamond of the first water. She was of average height but dressed to advantage in dusky hues of blue and ivory which highlighted her magnificent figure, curling golden locks, and deep blue eyes set in a face that might make any man loath to part with. She was classically beautiful and a sweet shy smile danced about her finely curved mouth as she lightly answered Bingley's enquiries. Darcy could already detect an enraptured expression on Bingley's face.

"Mr. Darcy you must allow me to present you to Mrs. Bennet and her daughter Miss Elizabeth!" exclaimed Sir Lucas as he broke into Darcy's silent appraisal of the elder Miss Bennet. Darcy, if he had his own way, would very much rather he wasn't dragged into making polite superficial conversation with any matron and her eligible daughters here in Meryton, but with no polite route for escape he allowed Sir Lucas to lead him several steps away to the mother and younger daughter in conversation. Immediately as he looked upon Miss Elizabeth he saw her face break into a devastatingly mischievous smile and she burst forth in a quiet tinkling laugh, bewitching green eyes dancing merrily as she apparently teased her mother on some subject of great amusement.

Darcy's mouth suddenly felt terribly dry and he was vaguely aware that while he might have prided himself on his ability to dispassionately critique Miss Jane Bennet's beauty and many of the fairest _debutantes_ of London, he felt himself here on dangerous ground.

At the hail of Sir Lucas, the two women turned to meet with polite and good-natured interest the new acquaintance. As Darcy heard the man's words of introduction he hardly noticed the mother form the corner of his eye, only the lovely dark curls of Miss Elizabeth, coyly arranged about her head, her confident stature and intelligent expressive face. Her features may not be as fine as her sister's, but they certainly found little fault in his own eyes. In an attempt to shake himself free from whatever subtle web she was attempting to weave about his senses, he remarked silently and with some vehemence that really, she was too short to be considered _truly _elegant.

"Mrs. Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, may I present to you Mr. Darcy who is a guest of Mr. Bingley's staying with him at Netherfield," said Sir Lucas.

"Mr. Darcy how very nice to make your acquaintance! You must know that for the moment we are neighbors as Longbourn House is less than three miles away," gushed the voluble Mrs. Bennet. A dispassionate observer might take note that though the mother of three grown children, she herself was still quite pretty, although with a fuller figure, but dressed quite finely in expensive silks.

"How do you do madam," Darcy replied while giving a short bow and resigning himself to observing the social niceties. "I was fortunate enough upon first arriving in the area to observe part of your husband's property from a high point near the Netherfield boundary line and took note that the western edge of the estate boasts a very charming wood along both sides of the lane."

"Oh yes, how very good of you to say so! But I'm afraid Lizzie here would know more about it for she very much enjoys riding and walking about and knows all the best points of interest in the vicinity," the elder woman fluttered. While Darcy could find no exact fault in her manner, he was quickly convinced he knew her measure; excitable and gregarious, Mrs. Bennet seemed a silly woman who could offer little in the way of interesting conversation. Still, she certainly seemed a small step above the other matrons about the room in both means and situation. From the deference Sir Lucas paid the family in bringing them first to the notice of the Bingley party, Darcy assumed these well-dressed Bennets with their very well-kept acreages to be the principal family in the area.

"Indeed Miss Elizabeth? Do you very much enjoy the outdoors?" Darcy politely if somewhat stiffly addressed his second companion.

It was here that his own close scrutiny shockingly met the equally penetrating gaze of Miss Elizabeth, who in an effort to size up his character replied, "Certainly sir," she replied, "don't you agree that walking is very beneficial exercise for every young woman? A brisk walk about the gardens or down a well-maintained lane would in no way prove detrimental to one's health." While her words were certainly innocuous enough, her eyes were once again dancing with mischief and she was having a hard time repressing a smile.

Elizabeth's tone was also alarming her mother, whose face tightened in anxiety and tittered a bit too loudly replying, "Yes my dear, I'm sure you are right. Never sick my little Lizzie," she added for Mr. Darcy's information.

There was not much Mr. Darcy could do in reply to such odd comments but bow his head. Privately he was thinking there was something very eccentric about these Bennets, and despite Miss Elizabeth's engaging face and manners, he felt a little nervous in their presence, as if he were missing some vital piece of information that would help put the situation into the proper context.

"Ah Mrs. Bennet!" exclaimed Sir Lucas, returning his attention to the small group of people after engaging in short conversation with a passing guest, "When does Mr. Bennet and young Phillip return to Longbourn? I have a mind to get up a small shooting party don't you know, but any sport would seem poor indeed without Phillip's excellent little bitch of a pointer! I say, the young man has bred an excellent line of spaniels as any I've ever seen!"

"Oh yes Sir Lucas," fluttered Mrs. Bennet, happy to turn the conversation onto a topic with which she was very comfortable, "My dear husband returns home to us indeed on the morrow! He and my son have been in Town lately visiting my brother on some business these past few days. Phillip, unfortunately will remain, he tells me by letter, at least another fortnight with my brother and sister in their house in Town." Mrs. Bennet said this as much for Mr. Darcy's benefit as for Sir Lucas. "Of course Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bennet will certainly come to call on Mr. Bingley and your whole party and extend his welcome to the neighborhood to all of you."

"I will be honored to make his acquaintance," Darcy offered with stiff politeness.

Feeling again the weight of an intense look, Darcy glanced over to see Miss Elizabeth looking up at him through her lashes with one eyebrow raised, her expression obviously skeptical of the sincerity of his previous statement. Darcy furiously fought down the urge to blush, feeling as though that single glance might strip away all his carefully composed reserve. While often uncomfortable in social situations, never before had he felt so oddly exposed before someone, as if she could see directly into his mind. He felt a strange twist of anxiety in him, and oddly enough, an inexplicable thrill of excitement. Alarmed at how dangerous this young woman was becoming to his peace of mind, Darcy wildly prayed for a distraction so that he might move away from and quickly go about the enterprise of forgetting all about her.

As if in answer to his desperate supplication, a very young man who could not have been more than nineteen came bounding across the room to address himself to Miss Elizabeth."

"Miss Elizabeth I believe you are promised this dance to me," exclaimed the enthusiastic young man, a Mr. William Havens, Darcy learned as he briefly introduced himself to the newcomers in the circle.

"Certainly Mr. Havens, lead on! And I do hope you have in mind the perfect topic of conversation for dancing for I refuse to make inane pleasantries with you for a full half-hour," teased Elizabeth while Mr. Havens blushed slightly upon having all of the coy young woman's wit and attention focused on himself.

Bingley also made his way to the dance floor with Jane Bennet on his arm, and Darcy quickly observed that while his friend has been quick to become enraptured with young fair maidens in the past, he was certainly falling victim to Miss Bennet's charms far sooner than his previous experiences.

An hour later in the proceedings and Darcy stood with a brooding expression in a back corner of the room, having successfully extricated himself from conversation with Mrs. Bennet and a number of other matrons intent on gleaning more information about the new handsome well-dressed gentleman in their company. Although he had wished earlier to be freed from the presence of Miss Elizabeth, whose entire person seemed to him far too interesting for comfort, he was irritated to discover that her power held even at a distance, his gaze across the assembly room constantly being lured to her by a flash of her brilliant smile, a toss of her curls, her laugh, and her wholly expressive face.

"Darcy! What on earth are you doing standing about here in this corner? " exclaimed Bingley, startling Darcy enough that he jumped a little, his head whipping around and cheeks slightly flushed as he realized his friend had caught him sulking by himself while covertly searching the room for a pair of flashing green eyes.

Darcy coughed a bit before replying, "Nothing Bingley, nothing. I am merely…spending a quiet moment here observing our new neighbors and all the festivities." Darcy schooled his face into his typical cool mask of reserve, hoping it might deter Bingley from further inquiries. Of course, the two friends had known each other long enough that Bingley burst out laughing instead shooting back, "Ha! You mean to say of course that you are in a surly mood. Well I cannot fathom why for I have rarely spent a more enjoyable evening! You must dance Darcy I insist! There are several young ladies here in particular who must meet even your standards of engaging company." Bingley rocked back slightly on his heels casting a quick glance across the room to Miss Jane Bennet sitting next to her mother in between dances again. He could not help the quick grin of admiration spreading across his face.

Darcy, noticing his friend's gaze answered back, "She is quite beautiful I grant you Bingley, but I am in no mood to pay court to a hand already so assiduously sought after by all the gentlemen here."

"I did not necessarily mean for you to ask after Miss Bennet. There are plenty of pretty girls here my friend! Why not her younger sister, Miss Elizabeth? I daresay she is very handsome too."

Darcy paused. "Certainly Bingley, she is handsome enough, but I have heard her comment herself that she prefers her dance partners to be witty, to entertain her for the full half-hour. I should hardly meet her requirements."

"But you are lively enough when you choose to be! Certainly a face and charming disposition such as hers is sufficient inducement for your effort." Bingley retorted, not to give in to his recalcitrant friend so easily.

With a groan of growing frustration Darcy retorted, "So you say. And I do not deny that the Bennets surely seem respectable enough acquaintances. But at an assembly such as this I would find it insupportable to make such a spectacle of myself, gaily entertaining the daughter of the local landed "gentleman" here and bearing with whatever strange notions she holds, fostered by a life spent in so backward a neighborhood as this."

Bingley looked slightly shocked by his friend's vehemence, but merely shrugged and said, "I did not realize Darcy you were so displeased with your stay here. By all means, do not do anything you do not like. I shall press you no longer." And with that Bingley turned to make his way back towards Miss Bennet and her lovely smiles and quiet, dignified conversation.

As Darcy watched his friend retreat, he felt his cheeks blush with a hint of mortification that he gave voice to such feelings in so public a manner. He was only too glad that their exchange had occurred in the corner of the room and the volume of the festivities was such that no one had overheard them. However, no sooner had this thought passed through his mind, than he saw Miss Elizabeth come directly around the other side of the pillar he had been leaning against, a small glass of punch in her hand obviously having just come from the refreshment table nearby. She passed quite near to him, and Darcy thought for one blessed moment that she must not have _could not_ have heard his terrible speech, until she glanced up at him from the corner of her eyes, a wide ironic smile dancing about her mouth. She made her way over to her friend Miss Lucas standing apart from a group of matrons and quickly engaged her in intense conversation. Not three minutes later he heard the two laughing quietly together while they stole several more looks in his direction.

Chapter 3

"I tell you it would be insupportable at an assembly such as this!"

"Oh no Lizzy do stop!" gasped Jane Bennet attempting to smother her laughter.

"Certainly not madam! Do you think I should make a spectacle of myself frolicking about so tedious a place as this entertaining your strange notions of polite society? By God, it will not do!"

Elizabeth Bennet, her bonnet hanging loose behind her head, strode mannishly up and down the beautiful grove of oak trees, her hands clasped behind her and her face pulled into a comically severe expression complete with thundering eyebrows. In a low voice she declared, "Insupportable! I should fly back to London at once!"

"Oh Lizzy," cried out Jane, finally catching her breath as she clasped one elegant hand to her chest, "you are too cruel to imitate the poor man so! I am sure he could not have known you were listening to him or he would not have said such a thing out loud."

"Dear sister you are right! It was said in a moment of extreme exasperation due to the meddling of his good-natured friend. He was simply giving vent to peevish indignation at being so set adrift in an entirely new social sphere…"

"Why yes that is it exactly! How good of you to say so Lizzy!" smiled Jane Bennet.

Elizabeth laughed heartily at this. "Do not be so quick to praise my supposed virtues Jane, for I have not acquitted him of his crimes, merely given frame to his possible motivations for so ungenerous a speech! Now it is time to render judgment upon the man, for such insult demands satisfaction! There must be consequences for one's actions, no matter if there were pre-meditated or indeed the work of heightened emotion," Lizzy continued to stride up and down the grove a mock-serious expression on her face.

"Oh but surely the court has room for mercy within its walls! You would not condemn our new neighbor upon the grounds of one social misstep surely?" Jane while certainly mild-mannered, could not resist giving in and playing along with her dear sister's game.

"Hmm yes the defense offers a good argument, and indeed the punishment must fit the crime. And so it is the court's decision that Mr. Darcy is nothing more noteworthy than any other fashionable man about Town, and so we shall dismiss his comments by dismissing him entirely!" Elizabeth, pleased with her conclusion continued, "In all seriousness Jane, I know you would wish to grant him another opportunity to make himself agreeable to us and the neighborhood, but did you not hear his last statement? He considers us nothing more than the relatively wealthy gentleman's family in a village of country bumpkins. We should not disabuse him of this notion for our _own_ sake, not for his."

Elizabeth gave Jane a rather pointed look.

"Yes Lizzy I certainly understand why we cannot become intimate friends with the Netherfield party, and I do regret having to forgo a relationship with Miss Bingley for she is well-mannered and elegant, but we surely cannot ignore them! And while Father would not wish me to be exactly forthcoming with information I refuse to lie as you have done before sister," Jane said with some heat.

"Ha! Lie? I'm sure I was just merely….creative in my storytelling. Rest assured Jane that I will not cut any of the party, Mr. Darcy and all his peevishness included, however you must realize that just as we did with the others, we cannot attract the attention of any great persons from Town, or for that matter, any…loose screws about Town."

"Lizzy! You have been learning too much vulgar slang from Phillip again!"

"Forgive me Jane, I could not resist," Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. "It is a rather nasty turn of phrase but I find it irresistibly fitting in its description."

"Oh but surely not in regards to the Netherfield party!" exclaimed Jane involuntarily. Elizabeth's head jerked round and directed a penetrating gaze at her elder sister. Jane, in response blushed rosily.

"Jane….have you taken a fancy to Mr. Bingley? I admit he does not appear to be a loose screw at all, but instead a most genteel and jovial young man."

"Oh Lizzy you know my intentions," Jane said quietly with cast-down eyes, "Mr. Bingley can be nothing to me. And while I keep in mind all of Papa's cautionary warnings, I cannot think so ill of him and am resolved to politely enjoy his company while he remains in the neighborhood. Nothing more."

"Well," said Elizabeth while sitting herself down on a nearby obliging log free of moss, "again I am in the unhappy position of finding your thoughts and feelings utterly blameless, free of all malice. Jane you make me feel quite wicked and spiteful in comparison!"

"Oh Lizzy you know that can never be true!" exclaimed Jane with a loving look towards her younger sister.

"Well we shall never resolve the issue of the manifold defects of my character this morning so I suggest we discontinue the debate and finish our morning constitutional. Jane, have you marked how scandalous we are wandering so far from home without so much as a groom trailing properly behind us? Why every elegant feeling positively revolts!"

"Oh goodness Lizzy you must cease all this hilarity for I feel I cannot catch my breath from all my laughing!"

While the fair sisters of Longbourn wandered about the woods and groves of the property, sharing confidences and humorous observations, back at the house Mr. Bennet's carriage arrived from Town, he having started early from his brother-in-law's house so that he might reach home in time for a mid-morning tea. After refreshing himself after his relatively short journey, he joined his wife in one of her personal sitting rooms to hear her news of home whilst he was away on business with her brother. He was also sure, smiling wryly to himself, that she expected him to relay all sorts of information regarding her sister-in-law's condition, the state of affairs with the house and the children, and any other small domestic details he was at the moment, unaware of.

"Hello my dear, still in fine health I see?" Mr. Bennet walked in unannounced and softly pecked his surprised wife's cheek with a modest kiss.

"Oh Mr. Bennet! I did not know you had arrived and here I made sure that you had met some unforeseen delay on the road when all the while you were here changing your traveling clothes!"

"Do not be put out my dear, I am sorry I worried you but I instructed Mrs. Hill to ensure the maid brought tea to us here so you see my surprise has not upset your morning routine too horribly," Mr. Bennet offered a penitent smile.

"Oh how clever of you Mr. Bennet, and here I was resolved not to have my morning tea for I was beginning to feel my spasm again thinking something may have happened to you on your journey! I start to feel quite myself again however and shall take a small cup after all." Indeed Mrs. Bennet had been looking quite morose when her husband had first entered, but now she looked the picture of health, her face wreathed in smiles and looking younger than her forty-five years. Indeed, a woman of great sensibility, at least in her own mind she was, she was still ever a practical housewife and she appreciated nothing more than her husband and children taking an active interest in her health and the intricacies of running so large a household.

"But tell me Mr. Bennet, please I wish to hear how does my brother and sister Gardiner and all my nephews and nieces in Town? Did you see your nephew John while there? Does Phillip keep him company?" Mrs. Bennet in her excitement for family news rattled off one question after another in quick succession. She was only interrupted by Hannah the maid entering to bring in the tea tray.

Mr. Bennet seized the opportunity and after the maid left the room again he quickly answered, "Well my dear there is nothing grand to tell, but before I delve into the minutia of my stay I beg of you to inform me what of this talk about of the "nattily" dressed gentlemen retiring at Netherfield?"

"Oh my from whom did you hear about Mr. Bingley and his party? I was all anticipation to tell you myself! Well, if I do say so myself Mr. Bennet, they do indeed look quite fashionable and I have been most impressed with the manners of Mr. Bingley in particular. Mr. Hurst is not worth mention for he is quite portly and married, but Mr. Darcy is by far the handsomest but I do believe our Lizzy is right in her assessment that he is a very reserved man and perhaps a little proud. He did not talk very much at the Meryton Assembly…but Mr. Bingley was all affability dancing with Jane twice and Miss Lucas once of course!"

During Mrs. Bennet's enthusiastic and innocent account of their new neighbors she was quite unconscious of her husband's steadily gathering frown with the information that his extremely beautiful and trusting daughter was being made the object of affection of a man with whom Mr. Bennet did not share an acquaintance.

"Of course I would never question your judgment concerning the social niceties, but I trust Mrs. Bennet, that you did not encourage this young man to suppose anything in your meeting than that of the polite wishes of new neighbors?" Mr. Bennet looked penetratingly over the rims of his spectacles at Mrs. Bennet.

"Well my dear…" she stuttered slightly discomposed by the seriousness of the conversation for her husband had most certainly impressed upon her in the past his views on parenting. "Well, I made sure you would not wish us to be only coldly civil to them! For they are indeed fine and fashionable, nice in their manners and seem beyond reproach to me!" Mrs. Bennet would never dare harangue her own husband who had been so gracious and attentive to her over the years of their marriage, but her voice did rise slightly in nervous defense of her position.

Mr. Bennet changed tactics. "Now now my dear Mrs. Bennet, I did not mean to criticize you indeed I did not. I merely wished to remind you that though they appear fine and fashionable as you put it, they are exactly the sort that would be best we did not stand with on intimate terms. We are by far better suited to our retiring lifestyle far away from the impertinent scrutiny of the Ton, who would be interested in the very facet of our family situation that deserves the least amount of attention."

Mrs. Bennet pursed her lips. "I do not even pretend to understand the reasons you have told me in the past my dear, and I must impress upon you the damage it does to my health to consider that my son and daughter shall make an unsuitable alliance, or worse, remain unmarried! I can only thank God for the peace of mind I have that we shall not be turned out to the hedgerows after your inevitable parting from us!"

It was to Mr. Bennet's fortune that the entrance of his two daughters into the room interrupted their discussion before his wife could work herself into a truly upset frame of mind that would drive her into a fit of nervousness that she would claim to be a most severe attack of the vapors. She was not hysterical often, Mr. Bennet having learned how to encourage her towards expressing herself through more productive forms of communication, but she was still a high-spirited woman of few interests or hobbies. There was not much else besides her house and children to occupy her limited mind other than her own health.

"The hedgerows again Mama? Do not despair! I am sure I might arrange some sort of tragic accident for my most bothersome brother and I have it on the highest authority that our relative Mr. Collins would be on hand to relieve us of this place so that we might take up residence instead in your admired shrubbery," Elizabeth teased gaily, sailing into the room with a sprightly step over to her parents greeting them each affectionately.

"Do not tease Mama, Lizzy, you know it aggravates her nerves when you do not take into consideration her sensibilities on the matter at hand."

"A most severe but deserved set-down my Jane!" Mr. Bennet declared, clearly amused with his dear children. "Apologize please Lizzy to your mother."

"Certainly sir," acquiesced Elizabeth with bowed head and slight smile, "I beg your pardon Mama, you know my sense of humor carries me further than is just. Please say you will not throw ME into the hedgerows!"

"Oh Lizzy! You do delight in tormenting me!" Mrs. Bennet said while fluttering her handkerchief in the direction of her mischievous youngest child. "But what parent can stay irritated with her daughter, surely not I!"

"But what is this about Mr. Collins Lizzy? I have not heard from him in my entire life and was not aware that you even knew of his existence. Have you taken to corresponding with all of our lesser distant relatives during my absence?" Mr. Bennet lifted his eyebrow ironically.

Elizabeth laughed in delight. "What a pretty notion of myself! Diligently writing to all our indigent cousins out of a sense of my own importance and a personal calling to charitable works I suppose? No no, I learned of our "dear" cousin most delightfully from an unsolicited missive directed to you, Father. Recall that upon your leaving you instructed me to sort through whatever should come by post for you. Not recognizing the name, I hesitated to break the seal, but I was confident I could address any letter of business for you and if it proved to be a letter of a private nature you may be sure I would have sealed it again straight away. But I simply could not resist turning away when the first line read, 'My most estimable by far-reaching reputation, though estranged cousin" It proved worthy of my attention I assure you."

Mr. Bennet could not help but laugh. "What delights I see await me in my study!"

"Oh but Father, you need not savor them overlong for we are all to be gifted with the man himself, in person, three weeks hence from yesterday. The very object of his writing I believe is his intention after the unfortunate passing of his own father, to heal the breach between our two ends of the family tree. To what does he refer Father?" Elizabeth said.

"The disagreement between the Bennets and the Collins family you mean?" continued Mr. Bennet," I know and care little of the matter. He is the grandson of a younger sister of my own grandfather, a woman I understand from early family discussions, of little personality or insight and married somewhat beneath herself to a younger son of a proper but not wealthy family, a cleric serving in a parish in Kent I believe. She spent her days quite content as a pastor's wife, but her son, Mr. Collins' father resented myself, an err….failing to appreciate my own sense of humor. He was quite put out again with the birth of Phillip I believe…"

"This Mr. Collins certainly does himself credit by wishing to extend the hand of reconciliation in this case, however," stated Jane quite placidly from her chair.

Mr. Bennet gazed thoughtfully at his two very beautiful and amiable daughters and instead thought privately that Mr. Collins' journey perhaps was not so altruistic in nature. Catching the eye of Elizabeth, seeing the twinkle in her eye revealed that his youngest was under no illusions as to the real lure of Longbourn Estate.

The topic of Mr. Collin's forthcoming visitation to the area, though it raised a few alarms in several of the Longbourn residents that they might be subjected to the boorish personality of this lesser relative, quite suddenly dropped from all their minds unexpectedly by a series of events sparked by a seemingly unremarkable letter of invitation from the Netherfield ladies to the Bennet sisters.

"Tea this afternoon with those puffed up peacocks from London? I'd much rather do as we planned Jane and take a ride about the countryside. With all this rain we have had we had much better risk the break in the weather rather than waste it chatting dully inside about ribbons and lace. Can't we graciously decline?" Elizabeth complained pettishly as she was wild for exercise outside after a week of bad weather.

Jane frowned. "No, I don't think we ought Lizzy. Our plans are not fixed and I myself would enjoy their company this afternoon."

"Very well. You remind me once again of our social duties. And you, who are always so unselfish, express a desire for company, how could I scruple to overcome your wishes in favor of mine. To Netherfield we shall go."

"Thank you Lizzy," Jane smiled. "Shall I send word to the stables to have our mares saddled rather than take the coach? I do no think Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst will think meanly of us appearing in our riding habits when we explain your inclination for exercise."

Lizzy laughed. "It will certainly give them something to fault us for after our departure. I shall enjoy their expressions of haughty disapproval. Yes, let us hurry and see if we might beat any thunderstorms there!"

Not half an hour later the two Bennet sisters were mounted upon their fine-stepping mares, turned out in smart looking riding habits of elegant velvet. While Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst might question the pair for paying neighborly calls while dressed for riding, they certainly could not disparage their instinct for fashion. Indeed, the pair looked quite dashing.

Taught from an early age to love and enjoy the rush of wind and the rhythm of hoof beats that came from riding, the two young women set out at a merry cantor across the countryside, up several hills, along country lanes, over a low fence, and through the wooded area that bordered Netherfield properties on the far western side. Once they reached the road, however, their luck turned and the sun disappeared behind dark ominous clouds.

"Quick Jane! We best make haste this last mile or we shall look a sight for sure when we reach the manor house!" Elizabeth exclaimed. With a wary look at the sky, Jane nodded and the two set off at a faster pace for the last leg of their short journey. Upon reaching the driveway, the heavens opened, and the two were caught in the downpour. A solicitous groom who had seen them coming, ran from the stables to meet them, helping them to slide down from their mounts and grabbing the bridles. The two drenched sisters were ushered inside by the footman and the housekeeper arrived herself to greet them with towels and warm shawls. Once the two were presentable they followed the maid to the downstairs sitting parlor.

The visit went about how Elizabeth expected it would. The Bingley sisters were quite surprised to see their invited company arrive on horseback rather than demurely tucked inside a carriage. Their faces assessed the state of their clothes, haughtily looking down their noses at the damp state of their habits, yet enviously taking stock of the fine material and fashionable cut displayed to advantage by the Bennet sisters' fine figures. There was no shortage of conversation, but it was all superficial small talk that seemed to revolve around society functions in London, with veiled hints, attempting to discover more about the standing of the Bennet family. Elizabeth found the cunning probes of Miss Bingley especially difficult to deflect.

"And so Lord Worth threw a ball last season at his wife's request for they are known to be shockingly fond of one another and I do not think he would refuse her. We were invited of course, and had a lovely time. I believe I sat out not one dance it was such a crush! I don't suppose you heard of the Worth's ball this past January did you…?" Miss Bennet looked intently at Jane, who appeared flushed at the mention of the name of Worth, but then again she had seemed overly red most of the visit and now appeared to have a faint sheen of sweat about her brow. Elizabeth intervened.

"The Earl of Worth and his wife Judith? Yes we had received an invitation ourselves but as we rarely make any sojourns to Town we unfortunately declined." Elizabeth was being purposely vague but she could tell her honest answer had deeply surprised Miss Bingley who had been expecting a negative answer to her query.

"Really? And how are you acquainted with the Earl and Countess? We ourselves attended school with the sister-in-law of the Countess. Her younger brother you know married our dear friend Miss…" but it was at this point in the conversation that Jane was overcome and fell back in her chair half-swooning. Elizabeth who had been watching her sister for several minutes with increasing concern was quick to jump to her aid, fanning her with her hand while gripping her wrist with the other to feel her pulse and touch her forehead to detect a fever.

"Jane?! Jane, look at me dear, look here into my eyes and tell me how you feel." Elizabeth demanded in a calm but commanding tone. Mrs. Hurst only exclaimed a faint, "Oh my!" while Miss Bingley, also took control of the situation. She rang the bell for a footman. "Fawcett, run and fetch help, Miss Bennet is unwell."

After some confusion, Jane was assisted up to a bedroom on the second floor attended by Elizabeth while the apothecary was fetched from Meryton to give his professional opinion as to Miss Bennet's state of health. His conclusion was that Miss Bennet suffered from nothing more than a strong feverish cold and that she should remain where she was and take what draughts he prescribed for her. After a short inquisition, Elizabeth compelled Jane to confess that she had not been feeling quite the thing for the past two days before their afternoon ride. With regret, Elizabeth realized that the two were stranded at Netherfield for the foreseeable future, for Jane would not be parted from her sister; Miss Bingley was forced to issue invitations for the pair to spend the night, if not the rest of the week, there at Netherfield.

"They are utterly baffling!" exclaimed the nettled Miss Bingley to no one in particular as she paced once again up and down the drawing room, dressed in a fine gown of yellow-colored silk which complimented her skin rather well. She turned her elegant, yet crossly frowning visage to her brother and Mr. Darcy, seated together across the room. "I tell you, I do not know what to make of this family! They are thought well of by the whole neighborhood, revered even. Not one of those pretentious women at the ball a sennight ago who addressed me could say a word against them! And yet here the daughters appear for an afternoon visit on horseback wet from the rain and proceed to faint from sickness. How wild of them! However, they claim to know the Worths and several other families of the upper echelon of Society, but they 'do not often sojourn to Town'. They are utterly baffling!"

"So you said," drawled Mr. Darcy. He appeared to be bored by the conversation, and yet silently he was turning about in his brain all that Miss Bingley had been saying about the Bennets of Longbourn. She was right. They were baffling. What were two such handsome women, dressed in fine fashionable gowns from Town, doing hiding in the countryside? Surely they were not poor. Their father's estates were the best he had seen so far in the county. Were they not well-connected? They claimed to know the Worths and that was certainly something! The Earl had been a forerunner of fashion and sport for the past decade, and his marriage to the heiress Miss Judith had only increased his coffers and influence in polite society. Were the Bennet girls ineligible? Their fortune perhaps entailed away? But they had a brother. Was there a scandal attached to their name, keeping them in hiding in the wilds of Hertfordshire? But Darcy trusted Miss Bingley's panache for gossip, and she had found no hint of it about the neighborhood. What on earth did these Bennets mean by their fine daughters with bright eyes and unusual behavior and quick wit?

While Darcy had been ruminating Miss Bingley had moved on in her assessment of the strange Bennet family.

"And I cannot discover the identity of their uncles. Their mother has family in Town with whom their brother is staying, and Miss Bennet mentioned something about a male cousin on her father's side, but they did not give surnames nor the occupations of said relatives. One begins to wonder how connected are these Bennets or if they are merely the successful gentleman farmer's family born of lesser stock."

"What of their uncles? It would make them no less agreeable and charming if they had relatives enough in Trade to fill all of the City!"

Miss Bingley looked a bit uncomfortable at this turn of phrase for the Bingleys certainly did have several lesser _distant_ relatives still living and working amidst the warehouses and factories of the inner City. Darcy, who felt that she should feel ashamed at her own hypocrisy, nevertheless spared her further embarrassment by turning the conversation back to Bingley.

"That may be true, my friend, but you must realize that any connections they have in Trade would materially lessen the Miss Bennets' opportunities for a good marriage. It matters very much who their uncles are, although the state of their dowries may help them. But if the wealth of the family is indeed only the result of good industry rather than good connections as well, they can have no hope to enter the truly elite of the Ton."

Charles Bingley, though one who did not generally like to argue, felt unusually impassioned on this particular point. "What has the elite of society to do with anything? The Miss Bennets are no less ineligible for lack of connection to the Ton. What do I care for Almack's when there is such agreeable company to be had in the country as there is to be found in Town."

"Charles! Really!" exclaimed Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst clucking disapprovingly in the background. The two were white with shock at such a speech, positively aghast that their own brother could profess such sacrilegious sentiments when their own dearest ambition was the complete opposite.

Darcy had no time to smother the highly amused smile at the Bingley sisters' distress before the footman announced the anticipated Miss Elizabeth to the drawing room. As she glided in, she caught a fleeting glimpse of Mr. Darcy's face alight with good humor, and she was briefly amazed at the transformation. However, he no sooner looked in her direction than his features were set in lines of disapproval. Rejoicing that at least one fashionable gentleman from Town was uninterested in the lovely mysterious Miss Bennets, Elizabeth sparkled with suppressed amusement, almost giddy with the secret that she held close to her heart. "If only they all knew…how different they would all look at me right now…" she thought.

Chapter 4

Darcy had thought from the first moment he met Miss Elizabeth that she had very fine eyes. He had been forbidden further study of them by the woman's own elusive behavior at the Meryton Assembly, and then subsequent absence from a neighborhood gathering at Lucas Lodge (Mrs. Bennet had been sick with a trifling cold, perhaps the same one that now infected the eldest Miss Bennet). Now as Darcy sat diagonally from her across the dinner table, he was able to steal short glances into those emerald orbs, always delightfully alight with merriment; Miss Elizabeth found amusement it seemed with the Bingleys' and Hursts' subtle absurdities. Darcy would be surprised to learn that while correct, she found himself the chief object of amusement. His shuttered looks, stoic expression, and monosyllabic responses to Miss Bingley's direct questions painted him the picture of staid boorishness. While in his own mind he was sure he was all that was respectable and controlled, to Elizabeth's eyes she perceived a man deeply uncomfortable with his surroundings and her own company. Why? She could not fathom, but she found it no less comical that she seemed to disconcert a man who prided himself on usually commanding every situation.

"And how does dear Georgiana, Mr. Darcy? I so long to see her again…she is such agreeable company…and so accomplished as well!" Miss Bingley said as much for the benefit of the table as Mr. Darcy's ears.

As everyone glanced in his direction (barring Mr. Hurst who had eyes only for his plate), Mr. Darcy glanced involuntarily into Elizabeth's eyes first before turning to Miss Bingley, "She does well. She is at present with her companion in Town taking a short recess from her lessons." As Darcy seemed unwilling to volunteer any further information, Caroline decided, as a good hostess, to further the conversation rather than let it awkwardly end with that short report.

"Ah yes, a well-deserved recess I'm sure, for never have I met one who shows such ability at the piano-forte or with her Italian and French."

"Aren't all ladies most remarkable?" Mr. Bingley jovially asked the table, "They all seem quite talented to me, sewing, painting, languages, music, and elegant dancing. It seems to me they are truly gifts of God's good creative measure."

While Elizabeth genuinely liked Mr. Bingley quite well, this comment caused her to clutch her napkin beneath the table cloth to keep her from speaking too impetuously on the subject of what women were suited for.

"My dear Charles," Miss Bingley cried, "what on earth do you mean saying all females are remarkable? I should say there would be nothing praiseworthy if such talents were so easily obtained and displayed by all women. Young ladies are to aspire to them in order to earn the title of truly _elegant_."

Elizabeth admired Miss Bingley's logic, if not the conclusion. "An excellent point Miss Bingley." Caroline looked a bit shocked at this. "We are not all created the same. Does not St. Paul in his letter to the Corinthians suggest that we are all different members of the body? A foot cannot perform as the eye does for it was not created for its function, and yet it is no less needed in its proper place…" the table looked shocked in general that Elizabeth would bring up Bible passages as light dinnertime conversation, and that she should be so well versed in such excerpts as well.

Miss Bingley coughed delicately. "Yes…er yes, an excellent point Miss Bennet. We cannot all perform at the same levels as others…it requires a kind of…breeding that some possess and others are denied."

"I suppose that is also true, abilities and talents certainly might run in families as do physical features. However, I would point out that what we value in a person, in a _woman_, is entirely a social construct. A farmer's wife is considered truly accomplished for her frugality, strength of character, and endurance. However, a gentleman's daughter seems to be considered only truly elegant for her demure nature, retiring lifestyle, and expensive pleasures. Does anyone else see the irony in the expectations we place upon women in general?"

While Elizabeth sat smiling pleasantly, the room seemed to have lost all of its air, and the other occupants (excepting Mr. Hurst who was still tucking away) seemed too shocked to respond. If Elizabeth had seemed odd to introduce scripture to the conversation, she appeared positively eccentric to be discussing class and gender issues at the dining room table. Only Mr. Darcy responded.

"You seem quite impassioned on the subject Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy was looking at her now quite intently. It was as if a flash of a candle had suddenly illuminated the depths of Elizabeth's mind, and for a brief moment he had seen a hint of her true likeness. "Am I correct in assuming that your observations spring from personal experiences? Have you encountered society's displeasure for your own personal preferences or do you merely long romantically, like the poor French Queen, to play milkmaid?"

Elizabeth laughed merrily. "No, Mr. Darcy I do not think I possess the patience required for daily manual labor. Although I am a farmer's daughter, he is a gentleman farmer, and I know through direct observation that I could not now trade places with one of my father's tenants. Perhaps if I were born into the family though…" This thought seemed to intrigue Miss Bennet and she began to drift off into her own daydream of her life as a tenant farmer's daughter.

Miss Bingley, meanwhile, was desperately trying to remain the perfect hostess, and so controlled her visceral reactions to such a conversation taking place at her table. Mrs. Hurst looked equally appalled, Mr. Bingley merely delightfully confused by Elizabeth's playful banter, and Mr. Hurst paid no mind at all. As it was the end of the dessert course, Miss Bingley arose to lead the women to the drawing room. As Elizabeth was conscious of her situation of unwelcome visitor in the house by the female inhabitants, she quickly made her excuses to her hostess and returned to Jane's side where she remained with a book the rest of the evening.

That evening, Darcy sat staring off into space while in his own bedroom before turning in for the night. He had experienced a small kind of revelation during dinner that evening where the mysterious Miss Bennet with her strange conversation became to him a desirable wife. He was captivated before, by her fine expressive eyes and cheerful good humor, but she had appeared eccentric before. Admitting it to himself, she still seemed a bit odd, but now it was cast under the light of his discovery that she was a brilliant young mind, tucked carefully away in the Hertfordshire wilderness. He knew her to be intelligent before, but now it struck him anew that she might be more than merely quick-witted. Burning with strong opinions based upon her own observations and reading material, she seemed to him a most desirable companion and conversation partner. He wished to know her better. And yet….it seemed dangerous to let this infatuation grow. He knew his own heart, he thought, and in it he was resolved not to give way to an unknown quantity of a girl, no matter how fine her eyes or opinions. He should withdraw, steel himself during her stay at Netherfield, and then proceed to greet her as a common and indifferent acquaintance. Her situation was mysterious at best, and her manners, while genteel, sometimes displayed the unorthodox. Quite frankly, she was unpredictable and the prospect perversely thrilled while also disconcerted him.

The next day dawned cool and clear, with little expectation of rain, and so it was that Darcy met with little surprise the enchanting Miss Bennet, dressed again in her freshly laundered riding habit, out for a morning ride. He greeted her in the stables, noting that her figure appeared especially alluring when draped by the tight fitting fabric of the habit's bodice.

"Good day Miss Elizabeth," Darcy bowed.

"Mr. Darcy, good morning, a lovely day for a ride is it not?" Elizabeth merrily exclaimed.

"It was certainly also my intention as well. Would you do me the favor of allowing me to escort you on your ride?" He asked.

Elizabeth raised one eyebrow and looked up at him mischievously. Darcy felt his throat constrict and his heart beat faster awaiting her answer. He must control himself, he thought darkly to himself. A shadow of his internal struggle must have shown on his face, for Elizabeth's smile widened.

"Do you do me the courtesy of offering your company for the sake of my own protection? Forgive my impertinence, but I cannot imagine you feel the desire to ride placidly at my side when there are hills and fields that call for swift exploration. I assure you, I am most familiar with the area and I am convinced I shall not be waylaid by any ruffians along the way."

Darcy was startled by her response. Did she really believe he did not wish to accompany her? That was odd. And why did she hint that she would be riding at a sedate pace. Never in his own imaginings could he believe that such a spirited young woman would be content with a steady walk.

"I assure you it would be my great pleasure to accompany you for it would give me the benefit of both your cheerful company and your expert knowledge as guide to the neighborhood."

Elizabeth looked at him speculatively. She then came to some kind of conclusion in her thoughts for she said, "Very well, I accept your offer as chaperon although I do not promise to be an obedient charge." She smiled mischievously once again.

Darcy felt that she was intentionally misconstruing his interest in her, but he felt conflicted enough concerning the attention he was paying her so he did not bother to correct her. "Very well Miss Elizabeth, I accept your challenge although I cannot promise to be a lenient caretaker." He smiled back at her.

Elizabeth looked fairly shocked that he had replied so cheekily but before she could make a comment they were interrupted by the scurry of several grooms as an approaching carriage in the drive was announced. Curious, Elizabeth swiftly glanced back at Mr. Darcy, who indicated that they should both exit the stables and see who might be arriving unexpectedly.

"Father!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she caught sight of the familiar equipage. She quickly strode up the path to the main entrance of the house to meet him as he alighted from the carriage. Mr. Darcy followed after Elizabeth's wake at a much slower pace to allow for the two to have a private meeting. As he had never been introduced to the head of the Bennet family, he waited politely several yards away for Elizabeth to initiate an introduction. Darcy, in the meantime, took the opportunity to observe the couple as they talked in hushed tones. After stepping out of the carriage, Mr. Bennet, an average sized man of some fifty years with the same penetrating eyes of his younger daughter, quickly took her arm in his and looked down into her face anxiously, discussing an apparent topic of some seriousness in low tones. Whatever Elizabeth said in return seemed to reassure him, for he finally took notice of Darcy and asked a quick question to his daughter. The look that Mr. Bennet sent Darcy's way was not open or friendly, but frankly appraising, as if he were trying to quickly assess his measure.

Elizabeth interrupted his stare by taking her father's hand and leading him in Darcy's direction to initiate an introduction.

"Mr. Darcy, allow me to make you known to my father, Mr. Bennet. Father, this is Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire, he is a friend of Mr. Bingley's and has been here in the neighborhood visiting this past month.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir," replied Mr. Darcy.

"As am I, Mr. Darcy. You may be assured that I have heard much about you and I have been keen to meet you as a result," answered Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Darcy, having nothing to say in reply to such an enigmatic statement, merely raised an eyebrow and bowed slightly.

"Mr. Darcy, would you do me the honor of escorting me inside the house and introducing your host to me? I am very anxious as well to meet the man of Netherfield himself."

Mr. Darcy willingly performed the office, and it was not long that the group was assembled in one of the downstairs drawing rooms and Mr. Bingley fetched from his study.

"Mr. Bennet!" exclaimed Mr. Bingley while stretching forth his hand in welcome, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to my home, though I gather your visit here is not purely social."

"Unfortunately not Mr. Bingley, " replied Mr. Bennet, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels. "You may imagine my consternation when I returned yesterday from interviewing several of my tenants with my steward to find that my two daughters had not returned from their afternoon constitutional and had instead been delayed here at your house. Of course, I have talked with Elizabeth briefly upon my arrival and she assures me that Jane truly is too ill to be moved, and so I find myself at a standstill." He glanced about the room at its occupants, resting his gaze briefly upon Mr. Darcy and then back again to Mr. Bingley.

"I of course offer you my deep apologies for the inconvenience this has inevitably caused you, and thank you for your courteous hospitality…"

"Think nothing of it Mr. Bennet. It has been my sole object to make my home comfortable for the Miss Bennets, it and does me great honor to be able to welcome you as well, a man I have heard much about, making me anxious to make your acquaintance as well." Of all the men in the world, Mr. Bingley surely would rival many in virtues of kindness, solicitude, and general good humor. However, being as mortal as the next man, his failings perhaps could be enumerated as including impetuousness that caused him to say what was uppermost in his mind. Therefore, Mr. Bennet, and Mr. Darcy observing from the side of the room, both perceived in his manner and speech more than a common neighborly desire to meet the man whose estate lay next to his. Rather, his open artlessness showed a man infatuated with a beautiful young woman and no chivalrous act on his part would be left undone in his pursuit of pleasing the object of his admiration.

Mr. Bennet raised one eyebrow. Mr. Darcy immediately perceived where Elizabeth inherited her perceptivity and adroitness.

"Yes, very good Mr. Bingley. But you must acknowledge that this entire situation puts me in a bit of a difficult position."

Mr. Bingley looked politely confused. "Indeed sir?"

"Yes, I see I must make it plain for you. My daughters, while they enjoy your estimable care and hospitality, still reside in the house of a man I barely know and with whom they share only a slight acquaintance themselves. You must see the dilemma Mr. Bingley. The proper thing would be for all of us to retire to Longbourn, but I am told that is not possible at the moment. And so I am left with only one possible solution…"

"Sir?" Mr. Bingley looked discomposed by Mr. Bennet's peculiar speech.

"Yes, I must learn to know you and your household better thereby I might assess the company my daughters are forced, by circumstance, to keep. Tell me, what do you think of the sport about the area?"

This frank admission and consequent change in subject wholly overpowered the other occupants of the room. Mr. Darcy did not know whether to deplore Mr. Bennet's manners or laugh at his peculiar sense of humor, for the twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eye certainly proclaimed to him that the man was enjoying the scene he had created. Mr. Bingley could only open and close his mouth in confusion and Elizabeth looked as though she was fighting laughter herself. Mr. Darcy could only thank God that the Bingley sisters were not present to meet such an eccentric man as Mr. Bennet.

"Well sir…that is to say….I mean if you find Netherfield at all unacceptable…but surely you would prefer that Miss Bennet….however I…" Mr. Bingley stumbled incoherently.

"We have found the sport not entirely lacking sir. Only we have had such little opportunity for morning shooting parties as of late as Mr. Bingley has had several social engagements as well as the business of running the estate whereupon I have offered my services as needed." Mr. Darcy intervened dryly.

"Well, if you have the chance you must come and shoot upon my grounds. The grouse are not hard to come by and Mrs. Bennet shall ensure that we have whatever refreshments we might like afterwards; she is a most admirable housekeeper and has overseen the production of several good years' worth of jellies. Makes for enjoyable toast with my tea in the afternoons."

Mr. Bingley, though far from regaining his equanimity, rallied admirably and responded with good humor, "Certainly sir, I would be honored to get up a shooting party with you as well as visit Mrs. Bennet. She has been most hospitable, indeed, all my neighbors have made me feel quite welcome in the area."

"Jolly good. I shall inform her when I return home and you shall receive my card within a day or two. Now then tell me sir, how do you find the fields here at Netherfield? Have you taken up any improvements since your tenancy here?"

While Mr. Bingley was not eloquent on the subject of farming, with help from Mr. Darcy's shrewd observations of the surrounding land, he was able to carry off the conversation with a degree of fluency. Elizabeth sat by, for the most part mute, watching diligently the interplay between the gentleman and her father. She was obviously quite amused by the situation, though Darcy could not exactly fathom why. The only thing Darcy could be sure of was the source of Miss Elizabeth's eccentric conversational skills; Mr. Bennet, both quick-witted and intelligent, nevertheless seemed to jump from one topic to another in quick succession, moving from farming improvements to the newest developments on the London Exchange, to the latest prize-fight in the area, the events of which had been reported to him by his son.

"Your son is currently in London sir?" asked Mr. Darcy politely

"Philip? Yes, dear boy is off managing several of my business affairs for me in conjunction with my brother-in-law. He should be returning home, however, in a matter of days. You shall meet him when you come to Longbourn I am sure. Best shot this side of Hertfordshire, I'll lay a wager. He's a great fan of any sport and makes it his business to take up with his friends any hunt or race that catches their fancy. Likes to stick his head in at Jackson's Saloon while in Town as well. You are a notable Corinthian are you not Mr. Darcy? You might have met Philip there…"

Mr. Darcy looked a bit shocked that Mr. Bennet would introduce into conversation such a manly topic as the fighting parlor in London with his daughter present in the room and so responded icily, "I'm sorry to say, sir, that I have not had the honor of making your son's acquaintance."

"Well he's not in Town often, so I'm not surprised, and you would have known him had you seen him," he replied enigmatically. "He's not long down from Cambridge either and he's not really of the notion to establish himself permanently as a fixture of the Ton so no chance you would have seen him at Almack's or some such flat gathering of matrons."

"You are mistaken Father. Philip escorted Jane and me the last we were all in Town visiting our Aunt and Uncle. Do you recall? It was a ball at Lady Jersey's mansion…"

This piqued Darcy's interest that they should all have been at such a fashionable event. He wondered if the Bennets were friends of some great person in Town who might sponsor the girls' come-out.

Mr. Bennet waved a negligent hand at his daughter's remark. "Yes yes, and I'm sure he did the pretty very well for you girls for he is, as I say, most fond of any physical exercise, and in no way would put to the blush anyone in regard to dancing. He just don't prefer it."

"Indeed! What man would? Mr. Darcy, I am of the opinion that you yourself do not care to dance either." Elizabeth looked at him quite slyly as she said this.

"I of course could think of any number of activities that I prefer to dancing, but when at a ball I have no qualms about doing my duty to my hostess."

"Oh?" she looked incredulous and Darcy could not help but feel horribly nervous that she had indeed heard his inopportune remark at the ball. "Well I am sure you do your hostess credit, indeed, the whole room with your graceful performance. Why not honor other young ladies?"

In his most imperiously civil tone of voice Mr. Darcy replied, "Not at all Miss Bennet. It would do me no great honor or prove a credit to much of anyone, for you see, every savage can dance…"

Mr. Bennet laughed suddenly. "Well said. The fashionable elite of England certainly do not hold all shares of the commodity. The ancient barbarous pagans danced as well as the natives in the West Indies. It seems universal to all times and cultures, and thereby one cannot claim it a particular accomplishment."

"Oh no, but in fact if it is truly universal then it is our duty, I say even our obligation then, to perform well and often. You imply, Father, that to abstain, is to be…well…_unnatural."_

Darcy was shocked. He could not believe that Elizabeth and somehow managed to get that barb in under his defenses. Yes, she most certainly heard him that evening, he winced internally.

Thankfully the conversation did not last much longer, Mr. Bennet very properly taking his leave after a half hour's visit, thanking Mr. Bingley although with a dry note in his voice, for it appeared the situation still rankled with the protective father of two beautiful daughters. After seeing him depart, Elizabeth also made her excuses to Mr. Darcy that they must postpone their intended ride for it was time that she was upstairs attending her sister again, who had high hopes of joining the party briefly in the afternoon. Mr. Bingley, ecstatically happy to hear that he might catch close conversation with Miss Bennet that day while she resided under the same roof, offered to accompany Darcy in an attempt to while away the time until her descent from the sick-room.

As the next several days passed, Darcy attempted to curb his enthusiasm for Miss Elizabeth's company. He was, in his own mind, as civil as always, but he was careful to avoid any more tete-a-tetes with her, going so far as to ignore her completely for a full quarter of an hour when she stumbled across him reading in the library. He resolutely remained buried in his book after she hurried to assure him that on no account did she mean for him to get up upon her entrance as she was merely fetching some reading material to while away the day spent with her sister upstairs.

The morning of the fifth day of the Bennet's stay at Netherfield, the two sisters were seated in a downstairs parlor by the fire, Mr. Bingley diligently paying court beside the eldest, when a most startling disturbance occurred. From the front parlor windows in which the entire party was ensconced (the Hursts and Miss Bingley making up a table of whist and Mr. Darcy intent upon his letter-writing once again) came the noise of horses hoofs scattering the gravel of the driveway as the animal came to an abrupt halt in front of the door. The parlor faced the front of the building, and after a thunderous knock on the door, a loud conversation could be heard to be taking place between the arrived guest and the stout footman who manned the entrance. Everyone looked up curiously, Mr. Bingley rising from his post next to Miss Bennet, with an uncustomary scowl on his face as he waited for whoever might be barging into his own house. Hurried steps on the floor a minute later, and a harassed looking footman hurried to introduce the guest behind him who was hard on his heels.

"Mr. Philip Bennet, sir…."


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The entire party ensconced in the front drawing room rose quickly at the end of the hurried footman's speech, and so the effect of Mr. Phillip Bennet's entrance was lost on no one. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst both gave quiet gasps as the astonishing personage of the heir of Longbourn made his way through the door, and even his own sisters, Jane and Elizabeth, were startled to see him barging into the room.

Mr. Phillip Bennet did indeed barge in through the doorway, resembling an army forcing its way through the gates of a castle under siege, for Mr. Bennet had not inherited his father's small physique, but was in contrast a bear of a man. Standing at the burly height of over six feet he had shoulders and arms that would look more appropriate swinging a hammer in a smithy's shop rather than encased in the superfine material of his fashionable gentleman's coat. His legs were lanky and muscular as well, in proportion to the rest of his body, and were set off to perfection in his buckskin breeches and gleaming Hessian boots. No tassels swung from their tops, but they were gleaming from his valet's diligent polishing. A single fob hung from his waist, his shirt-points were starched to perfection, and his cravat was elegantly tied. Most magnificent of all, however, was the man's arresting visage. Obviously having inherited the Bennet good looks, he was as handsome as his sister Jane was beautiful. His locks were fair and curly, brushed into a wind-swept look that was part deliberate and partly to the credit of his outdoor lifestyle. His nose was straight and elegant, his chin decided, and high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes gave him an arresting appearance. He was, simply put, the most good-looking man the occupants of the room had ever seen. However awe-inspiring his handsome features might be, the expression on his face was enigmatic. His mouth was turned down in a frown of concentration, but his eyes were quickly roving, taking stock of the inhabitants of the room. He soon alighted on the figures of his two sisters and with a strong and determined step, he crossed the front parlor to their side.

"Philip!" Jane exclaimed, one hand holding her shawl around her shoulders and the other rising to catch a cough in her hand. Her fever had left her, but the cold had settled in her chest, and so she had been sitting by the fire to breath in the warm air to help soothe her battered lungs.

"What a surprise! You must have just arrived, dear brother, and found us not at home I assume?" Elizabeth continued, looking sardonically at her older sibling.

The twenty-four year old man looked between the pair of them, and finding them both in reasonably good health smiled a devastatingly handsome grin and replied back in a deep booming voice, "How you do read my movements so closely dear sister? I would swear that I have no secrets that you would not soon winkle them out of me somehow."

"As I have said time and time before, dear brother, you are far too predictable a creature, and so there is no "winkling" any secrets out of you when there are none to be found in the first place! But Philip, you failed once again to realize your manners. You must allow me to make you known to our host here at Netherfield, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth replied while catching her brother's hand and turning him gently in Mr. Bingley's direction. Mr. Bingley craned his neck to look his beloved Jane's elder brother in the eye, and saw Philip raise his left eyebrow as he made no attempt to hide his assessment of the new neighbor. The man was wholly disconcerting.

"Mr. Bennet, I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Please let me introduce my sisters Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley, my brother Mr. Hurst, and my friend Mr. Darcy to you…" Mr. Bingley replied a bit shakily. The Bingley sisters curtsied silently in response to Philip's strong bow, for once the social niceties deserted them and they could find nothing to say in response to this shocking newcomer. Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, who was nearly as tall as Philip Bennet, though not as muscular, was still a noted athlete and Corinthian himself, and he was, while impressed, not intimidated by this man's presence.

"It is an honor to meet you all. You must forgive me for abruptly descending upon you like this, but I was most perturbed to learn that my sisters had been away from home this past week, apparently from illness. My mother's report, I find, was more serious than the situation is here at present. She led me to understand that Jane was in high fever and must keep to her room. Of course, you must understand my feelings upon hearing such information, I rode over at once."

"Highly commendable sir! Your deep concern does you nothing but credit. Please make yourself comfortable here, for as they say, 'the more the merrier' and I assure you it would make us very merry indeed if you would join our party," Mr. Bingley replied jovially, having recovered his equanimity during Philip's quiet speech. The Bingley sisters offered encouragement to their brother's offer in a dazed manner, they having not yet found their composure after meeting such a man.

"Thank you very much Mr. Bingley for your kind offer, but as I promised my mother I would dine at home, I really must return to Longbourn."

"But Philip you just arrived here!" Elizabeth exclaimed with some surprise. A split second before Philip moved, she read his true intention and she reached out her arm as if to stop him. Philip laughed at her, in a barrel-chested laugh, for it was comical to think of the diminutive Elizabeth preventing Philip from doing anything. In one fell swoop, he bundled his sister Jane into his arms, sweeping her off her feet and holding her tenderly and as lightly as one would carry a china doll. Jane gave a startled, yet still graceful, yelp of surprise as she was unexpectedly picked up and cradled in her brother's arms.

The whole room stood absolutely stunned at such a maneuver.

"You must excuse me for such a rude display, but all of you I am sure would make excuses for why Jane and Elizabeth should stay another night convalescing, but I find her today fit for travel the four miles to Longbourn and our mother truly does want her back home. Come sisters dear, the carriage awaits!" Philip, his arms full of his beautiful sister, managed to bow elegantly to the room, then shift one hand to grab Elizabeth's arm, and promptly direct the family to the door. Elizabeth looked as though she would either die with blushing mortification, or burst out laughing at such an absurd situation.

The rest of the room stood paralyzed as the Bennets made their exit, Elizabeth waving awkwardly as Philip near dragged her out the parlor door while still carrying his precious bundle. Jane called back forlornly, "Good day Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, I am forever indebted to you for your hospitality and hope you will call on us at Longbourn so we might begin to repay you…."

"Yes indeed, we will call on you to be sure Miss Bennet," Mr. Bingley called awkwardly, yet earnestly back.

An hour later, the Bennet siblings were all still arguing while standing in their mother's comfortably furnished sitting room at Longbourn Estate.

"Really Philip, did the occasion really demand such dramatic rescuing? Jane and I are fully capable of handling social situations on our own you know. We don't need your overbearing touch at all…" Elizabeth scorned, while at the same time laughing in between every other word. She despised being manipulated by her brother, but she could not help but find the humor in the situation.

"Overbearing did you say? I'm sure you also meant to say officious, underhanded, and rude as well," grinned Philip lazily back at her.

"Oh why Philip did you have to do that? It really was horribly rude of you, although I'm sure you meant well, and it was quite gallant of you coming to my rescue, but I am telling you there was no need, Elizabeth and I were perfectly safe under Mr. Bingley's roof…" Of the three siblings, Jane was the only one who appeared truly upset by the whole affair. She coughed into her handkerchief, before succumbing to weakness and sitting on a chaise-lounge nearby.

"See! You have upset our dear sister! Now what have you to say for yourself?" Elizabeth accused, pointing a finger in Philip's direction.

"Nothing in my defense but to beg a humble pardon, sweet Jane. You know it was not my intention to bother you in any way, but I thought I would take charge of the situation as you are better served here at home than visiting with strangers."

"But they are not strangers! They have become dear friends and Mr. Bingley is everything that is honorable and gentlemanly and…" but Jane quickly stopped talking as both Elizabeth and Philip turned earnestly in her direction.

"Jane…do you care for Mr. Bingley? What of the future? You can't possibly harbor any hopes in that direction can you?" asked Philip suddenly very serious. "I mean you hardly know the man! And even if we did, what difference would it make? Our future is secure and he can be nothing to us!"

"You are right I suppose," trembled Jane meekly.

"Philip you have no right to glower at Jane so! Even if she did harbor a preference for Mr. Bingley, what is the danger of it?"

"Danger? Why of arousing hopes in his breast that you know must go unfulfilled! It is entirely nonsensical to continue this argument, they can be nothing to one another and it was right to separate the two of them before the situation got worse as it had in the past and…"

"So you admit that our forced removal from Netherfield was your design to separate the two of them and not out of concern for Jane's health!" Elizabeth retorted back.

"Of course it was because of her health! But you also could not expect me to ignore such a dangerous situation as the two of you trapped in two men's company who might see it as license to begin importuning you with uncomfortable attentions that must be rebuffed…."

"But we do not require your interference, Philip, we are perfectly able to do so ourselves!" shot back Elizabeth.

"Please cease this incessant arguing before you tear my nerves to shreds!" Exclaimed an elegantly bundled Mrs. Bennet from the armchair near the fire. She seemed to be all in lace, from her cap, to her shawl, to the edge of her dress, and in her hand she held a lacey handkerchief to her eyes which were threatening to overflow with distraught tears. She never could stand to see her precious children fight. It had been worse when Philip and Elizabeth were much younger and used to go on adventurous expeditions outside only to return muddied and bruised from some earlier altercation. The sight of them would send her nearly into hysterics, demanding that their nurse be fetched immediately to remedy the situation.

"I beg your pardon Mamá," Philip replied, hovering over the figure of his mother in the armchair, clasping one of her white hands in his own massive one.

"Yes, I apologize Mother, we have been acting scandalously since we arrive home, and in your own sitting room as well! Will you forgive us, or shall we move into the hedgerows after all?" laughed Elizabeth.

"Oh let there be no more of these hedgerows! I regret infinitely in bringing them up in the first place!" said Mrs. Bennet, sitting straight in her chair with some annoyance.

"What's this? Plaguing your mother dear girl?" said Mr. Bennet as he entered the room. "Glad to see the family is all assembled here once again but what do you mean by creating this domestic disturbance? Can't we all live together in peace for at least ten minutes at a time?" laughed Mr. Bennet.

"Yes, please let us have some peace, at least in this room. Jane dear, ring for tea," sighed Mrs. Bennet.

If the inhabitants of Longbourn Estate had finally reached a peaceful resolution to their arguments, it was some time before good manners were restored inside the front parlor room of Netherfield. Mr. Darcy had, upon the Bennets' exit, retreated to the window to witness their safe departure and to indulge in his own quiet reflections, but the women of Netherfield were making their own opinions known to the rest of the party in quite a vociferous style.

"I do not care if he had the face of Gabriel himself! Such a brute of a man and obviously ill-bred to come charging into the room sweeping people off their feet and leaving without standing upon ceremony at all!" Miss Bingley, would be gratified to know that the sudden rage that consumed her did much to give her features needed animation and spirit, but her voice being prone to a high register, left the rest of the room wincing at the volume of her remarks.

"And I am saying that I fully agree with you dear sister, but you must admit he did in fact have the face of Gabriel for I am sure I have seen his likeness in the work of the great Italian artists in that book I have….you know…Michelangelo…quite a coincidence of course for he is long dead and never met Mr. Bennet, but you must admit no less remarkable…" sighed Mrs. Hurst, obviously much affected by the romantic sight of such a handsome man carrying a damsel in distress out of the house.

"And I say it doesn't signify who he resembles. I am more concerned with his manners…or lack thereof!" shot back Miss Bingley.

"Well, I admit it was unorthodox and surely unnecessary," said Mr. Bingley with a trace of uncharacteristic bitterness, "but there is no need to set ourselves against him. He was acting in the best interests of his sisters, for really, he doesn't know us at all!" Mr. Bingley, it appeared, was a most empathetic man who could see the situation from any man's perspective.

"Unorthodox…yes, one might even call it eccentric…" drawled Mr. Darcy without turning back to face the room.

Bingley stopped suddenly and turned toward Darcy's back. "No, don't say it, man. No call for that at all. I wouldn't say they were eccentric, merely unusual. You seem to imply there is something wrong with them if you put it that way and I won't stand for it I tell you."

"And we are saying there is something wrong with them and this entire neighborhood and we would be best served to return immediately to London," finished Miss Bingley grimly.

"Well I won't go. Not for a hundred pounds. You all heard me promise to call on the Bennets again…."

"While she was being hauled about by her elder brother as he rushed her unceremoniously through the door!" interrupted Miss Bingley.

"I won't break my word," replied back her brother with just as much resolution.

Mr. Darcy frowned as he gazed out across the landscape. He mused silently to himself while the heated arguments continued behind him, but he wasn't attending to them anymore. The point was clear that Bingley intended to stay and his sisters threatened to take themselves back to London if he would not come to his senses and escort them himself.

Darcy wondered privately how he felt about the whole matter. His ever rational and ordered mind was left in confusion as he realized he was more emotionally invested in Miss Elizabeth than he had ever intended to become. It must be true that she had touched him deeply, for why else would he be so disconcerted by her most peculiar relatives? Miss Bennet and Mrs. Bennet, certainly, were in no way remarkable (or interesting for that matter) but the issue of her father, with his blunt manners and off-putting sense of humor, and her brother, with his lack of polish and impetuous decisions, left Mr. Darcy feeling uneasy. If it were just the fact that they were ignorant rustics, he would have long lost interest, and would have resigned himself to writing off Miss Elizabeth's charm as insufficient in the face of her family's unfortunate circumstances. But damn it! What were their circumstances? Darcy made a mental list of all the facts he had gathered that did not seem to fit together. One: The Bennets were obviously wealthy. How fortunate their circumstances, he could not tell, but he estimated Longbourn to be worth at least a clear eight thousand pounds a year. Two: Elizabeth was well-educated and opinionated, apparently encouraged at home to explore interests not often allowed young ladies. Three: The Bennets somehow knew the Earl and Countess of Worth as well as Lady Jersey. How were they connected to these members of the elite Ton when the Bennets themselves professed they did not reside in Town? Four: The Bennet men had seemed overbearingly eager to extract the sisters from the company of the Netherfield party. Darcy did not accept the excuse of concern for Jane's health, but suspected they were hiding pertinent information about their family. Five: Finally while Darcy would first suspect scandal as the root of all this intrigue and mystery, the county appeared to honor the Bennets highly, the local gentry granting them the title of principle family in the area.

"I say Darcy, you even attending anymore? I was asking if you meant to come with me tomorrow to call on the Bennets and see how they do?" Bingley asked, interrupting Darcy's silent meditations.

"Best not tomorrow, my friend, our attentions would look marked indeed. Besides, haven't you promised me hunting in the countryside? I would much rather have a bit of sport," replied Darcy finally turning around to face the room. "Let us call on the Bennets the day after tomorrow."

Bingley grinned. "Fine. Sport you shall have! As long as I have your promise to accompany me to Longbourn the following day."

"Done," replied Darcy shaking his friend's hand to seal the deal.

The following morning dawned cool and clear, excellent weather for the men of Netherfield making their way among the fields in search of game, but it also proved fine conditions for the man in the hired gig making his way along country lanes to the estate of Longbourn. He held one restive hand to his head in order to keep his parson's hat from flying about from a sudden gust of wind that might make itself known to the gig atop one of the many hills along the way. His other hand clung to the side of the vehicle for balance, for he was a nervous man, and did not entirely trust the hired man driving him not to take the corners too quickly. His face told the tale of his youth, not yet in his twenty-eighth year, but his sedate manners and pedantic style of speech made him boorish beyond his years.

Early in the afternoon before tea, he finally reached his destination, that of his cousin's home, and alighted with some difficulty from his perch upon the seat of the gig.

"Ah, Mr. Collins I presume? Welcome to Hertfordshire and welcome to Longbourn," bowed Mr. Thomas Bennet as he exited his front door, his wife upon his arm.

"Cousin Bennet! Mrs. Bennet!" gushed an enthusiastic Mr. Collins, sweeping his hat from his head and bowing with far too many flourishes. "It is my honor to finally meet you sir and madam, and allow me to say that it is indeed that, an honor, as I mentioned in my correspondence to you, that I am finally allowed the opportunity through the magnanimity of my patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh and my Bishop, to offer you the olive branch of Christian peace and reconciliation that we might heal the breach that has unfortunately existed between our two sides of the family for far far too long."

His speech finally having come to an end, Mr. Bennet extended his hand to his heretofore estranged relative, all the while attempting to keep his face composed.

Mrs. Bennet had had trouble following Mr. Collins' convoluted message, but she was a gracious hostess, and any attempts to make amends in her family would not be rebuffed. "How kind of you Mr. Collins to bring with you the blessings of your Bishop and patroness, but do let us talk about it all inside, for if I stand out here much longer I might catch a chill, which would do terrible damage to my nerves. Let us have some tea to warm ourselves in the downstairs sitting room."

"Your excellent servant madam! Allow me the privilege of escorting you indoors, I beg of you!"

Mr. Bennet, finding his usual place beside his wife usurped, humbly followed behind the nonsensical man inside his own house. He could not repress his good humor, however. Mr. Collins' letter had promised delights of the ridiculous, and the man proved even more spectacular in person. Now if only he might find a way to keep the silly man's eye from alighting upon his beautiful daughters…


End file.
